gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Mountain
Not to be confused with the Red Mountains, an extensive mountain range in Dorne. ]] Red Mountain, also known as Red Tower, or 'Sahqo-Strunmah '( ) in Wastelandic, is the large, currently dormant volcano that makes up the majority of the Vyrsts in the region of the Borderlands. The largest volcano in Westeros (and possibly the known world), the mountain was largely inactive until the the Cataclysm, also known as the "Red Year", when the Children of the Forest caused the volcano to erupt. After Red Mountain's eruption, the area around the volcano has been rendered permanently inhabitable. The volcano is generally considered to be sacred. It is also widely believed that the magma within the mountain contains magical powers which the Hahnuiel use to receive their mysterious magical abilities. It is believed that during the Kein-do-faal-lein, Red Mountain will erupt again and destroy the Borderlands for good. History The Red Mountain is a colossal volcano located in the centre of the Borderlands. At the foot of the volcano lie the Vyrsts, a long mountain range extending from the north, all the way south to the Dornish Peninsulas. During their wars with the First Men, the Children of the Forest caused a great cataclysm which erupted the dormant Mountain, creating a sea of lava across the entirety of the Borderlands, including small parts of the Stormlands and the Reach. Climate For centuries, the mountain spat ash into the air, covering most of the northern Vyrsts, which was aptly named The Ashlands. The rocky, cavernous foothills of the mountain dominate nearly three quarters of the mountain range. Cooled, once constant, lava flows have created deep, smooth channels that are often used as roads by the Raiders. The land to both the north and east of the mountain is arid and barely habitable. Nearing the Red Year, the climate around the volcano grew increasingly hostile. Violent ash storms began thundering down the mountain faces, blasting high winds and tons of ash at the nearby towns and settlements. The storms appeared to be partly magical in nature, as they would often corrupt wildlife, and even people, in their wake. These storms ended after another battle occurred in the caverns beneath the volcano. Among the most notable outcomes of this battle was that Red Mountain had reverted to, presumably, its pre-volcanic form, although this myth has been debunked multiple times. The area continued to be rocky and cavernous, but the ash storms and hard weather subsided. During the Cataclysm, the mountain erupted causing the Borderlands to be covered in lava and destroyed all settlements. Since then, the mountain remained dormant but still spews out ash and smoke during the events of the War of the Five Kings. Religious significance Red mountain holds different religious significance to the various factions in the Borderlands. The mountain is considered sacred and a place of cultural significance by the Hahnuiel. Many rituals are performed near the footing of the mountain and Dreamwalker initiates also drink the lava still flowing from the Mountain. Many shamans believe that the magma and inner core of the volcano contain various magical powers which could be utilized in various ways. For the Raiders, the mountain was viewed as a haunted place, containing the remnants of the hated Children of the Forest. Image gallery Dormant mountain.jpg|The dormant Red Mountain in present times. Red mountain red year.jpg|The Red Mountain during the Red Year. Red tower area.jpg|The areas surrounding the Red Tower Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Geography Category:Locations in the Borderlands Category:Volcanoes Category:Mountains Category:Locations